


I Put A Spell On You Because You're Mine

by blushingblue__DonnaJane54



Series: Peggy, Angie, Steve, Bucky, Oh My! [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Shit With Updates, Author Laughs, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peggy, Bucky Barnes Is A Nymphomaniac, Demigirl Angie, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Gay Sex, I Put A Spell On You By Screamin' Jay Hawkins, Lesbian Angie, M/M, Pansexal Steve Rogers, She Still Ain't Sorry, Songfic, Steve-centric, Top Steve Rogers, Use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblue__DonnaJane54/pseuds/blushingblue__DonnaJane54
Summary: “Buck, I’m too tired.” Steve grumbled, and pulled his shirt off. He was dying in the heat, honestly. He almost missed freezing his ass off when he was younger and skinny. And he wasn't actually tired, he just wanted Buck to moan and groan for it-- he didn't have to beg with his whores-- dames-- so he'd have to beg for him.Bucky groaned, flopping onto the old and only couch that he was allowed to sit on, and mimicked, “‘Buck, I’m too tired,’” his voice was an octave too high and too gravelly to be Steve’s. “‘Buck, I can't even get it up anymore ‘cause I'm too old,’” He had that assholian grin plastered on his statured face, and if Steve wasn't anything, he’d still be competitive.





	I Put A Spell On You Because You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i am late and this has been written for months and its also uber gay. happy holidays and happy new year u sick fucks whom i love (i am the leader of ur clan so bow down)

After Angie’s shift, the gang went off into different directions-- the girls went off to Angie’s flat for some time alone, and the boys went back to Steve’s to crash-- the dock’s would beckon them around 4:00 o’clock for the late shift and Steve hadn’t slept in days, or that's what it seemed like. 

 

“Stevie, where are your keys?” Bucky mumbled and Steve handed them over, leaning against the wall, eyes sagged and mouth slack. When Steve heard the sticky crunch of the lock, he pushed off the wall sloppily and forced himself into his tiny apartment. 

 

Steve’s cat Peaches was laying in the hazy sunlight, snuggled into Steve’s old sweater on the window sill. When the orange tabby saw Bucky, she stood, meowing for food. Steve haphazardly pulled his huge work boots off and stretched. He felt his shirt ride up and when Bucky stuck his cold finger into Steve’s bellybutton, he all but screeched like a bat outta Hell. 

 

“What in  _ fuck _ was that for?” Steve yelped, pulling his crinkled blue shirt down, his suspenders slipping off. 

Bucky cackled evilly, “Felt like it, Rogers. Gotta problem with that?” His eyes were flirtatious, and he was already biting his lip, and his ears were already getting red, and little Bucky was definitely awake. 

 

“Buck, I’m too tired.” Steve grumbled, and pulled his shirt off. He was dying in the heat, honestly. He almost missed freezing his ass off when he was younger and skinny. And he wasn't actually tired, he just wanted Buck to moan and groan for it-- he didn't have to beg with his whores--  _ dames-- _ so he'd have to beg for  _ him.  _

Bucky groaned, flopping onto the old and only couch that he was allowed to sit on, and mimicked, “‘Buck, I’m too tired,’” his voice was an octave too high and too gravelly to be Steve’s. “‘Buck, I can't even get it up anymore ‘cause I'm too old,’” He had that assholian grin plastered on his statured face, and if Steve wasn't anything, he’d still be competitive. 

 

“‘Buck, I can't handle it tonight,’” Bucky teased. His grey eyes looked like every sin Steve’s ever committed and he couldn't get enough of that twinkle and shine. 

 

“‘Bucky, I just can't, I can't take it, c’mon,  _ Bucky _ ,” Bucky moaned his own name and his eyes got all lazy and hazy. Steve felt the challenge and his already weak resolve for this was dissipating; Steve was hanging by a thread and Bucky held the knife. 

 

“‘Buck, I can't handle the challenge of your cock in my--’” The thread snapped and Steve bounded onto Bucky’s lap, forcing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. He couldn't handle it anymore. 

 

Steve wriggled around and Bucky started unbuttoning Steve shirt with practice and experience, like they did this all the time, which they  _ didn’t _ , and he kicked his loose boots off in the process, one flying to the radio. 

 

_ “I put a spell on you because you're mine _

_ You better stop the things that you do…” _

 

“Buck, seriously, we gotta go to work in a couple o’ hours,” Bucky kissed Steve again, and Steve’s bare naked chest was exposed to the world-- or, in this case, just Bucky. Peaches ran out of the room after Bucky’s shoes went flying. 

 

“Buck, c’mon,  _ Buckyyy! _ ” Bucky had licked a stripe from Steve’s left nipple to the right. Steve tugged at Bucky’s shirt and gently pulled at the dark hair underneath. Bucky hissed and bit down onto Steve’s prominent chest, just above his heart. Steve’s usually light nipples were dark pink and pebbled. 

 

“... _ I ain't lyin', no, I ain't lyin' _

_ I just can't stand it babe _

_ The way you're always runnin' 'round _

_ I just can't stand it, the way you always put me down…” _

 

Steve pushed Bucky away, and grinded onto his lap, teasing him. Steve didn't really want to stop, and he  _ really  _ wanted Bucky. Didn't matter how. 

 

“Steve, c’mon, just a quickie, just a quick suck, c’mon, anything, I haven't had  _ you  _ in  _ forever _ …” Bucky groaned, meaning-but-not-really-to thrust his hips upwards, and Steve sighed, face and chest flushed, eyes full of sin and mouth pulled up in a sexy grin. 

 

“You're taking it,” Steve leaned in, licked a stripe up Bucky’s neck, and kissed him again. 

 

“... _ I put a spell on you because you're mine _

_ I put a spell on you because you're mine _

_ You better stop the things that you do _

_ I ain't lyin', no, I ain't lyin'...” _

 

A lotta people say it's Bucky who _corrupts_ , it's him who gets Steve to go _streakin’_ , it was him to got him to get _piss_ _drunk_ , it was him who made him _late_ _to_ _work_ ‘cause Buck had to stop and go be a _hooligan_ , and the good Steven Rogers had to be his _protecting angel_ and _stay_ , but in the bitter reality called Life, Steve’s a sneaky little bastard that suggested all of those things. Bucky just gets caught easier with his condescending smirk and his proud shoulders. 

 

The only corrupting James Buchanan Barnes ever did was show Steve that men can be a good lay, too. 

 

“... _ I just can't stand it babe _

_ The way you're always runnin' 'round…” _

 

Steve hated it when Buck slept around, he hated it when he didn't take care of himself, he hated it when that look of total loss was gracing Buck’s face, he hated it. 

 

_ “...I just can't stand it, the way you always put me down…” _

 

Buck’s face was pulled up in a happy grin, and he moaned while Steve got him spit-slicked. Buck liked it best that way, which Steve didn't get ‘cause it stung like hell for the first few minutes. 

 

Resistance, and then it was like Heaven. Steve had forgotten what ass was like, but he'd never get used to it, anyway. Even if he fucked Bucky everyday. 

 

Bucky started to moan and groan and grind, and their wasn't a damn thing Steve could do besides thrust and try not to blow. 

 

Bucky groaned out again, and Steve just about lost it there, but he was competitive. Bucky was gonna lose it first, even if Steve had to be a little late for work to prove it. 

 

_ “...I put a spell on you because you're mine _

_ I put a spell on you. I put a spell on you _

_ I put a spell on you. I put a spell on you…” _

 

Steve's the little witch, Steve’s the little corrupter, and sometimes, he's a little late for work. 

 

**~-*-~**

 

After lasting 20 minutes of  _ it  _ being up, Bucky lost it twice, and Steve went over the edge so hard he had to take his inhaler.

 

“Old man Rogers,” Bucky grinned, and kissed him one last time, or so Steve thought. 

“Think you can take it as good as I did?” 

 

If Steve's anything at all, it's competitive. 

 

They were half an hour late for work. And Steve did take it as good as Bucky did, even if he had to work up to being  _ that  _ enchanting. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i am shit at writing sex but whatever lol. plz comment or go on my tumblr bcc im lonely


End file.
